The Center for Biomedical Research will be comprised of faculty involved in biomedical research at Spelman College. The Center will serve as a framework to: increase collaborations and interdisciplinary exchanges, provide a research environment that is efficient and has the flexibility to meet future needs and expansions and provide a supportive scientific atmosphere and resources to attract and retain faculty of the highest quality. The usefulness of the research center at Spelman College is that it offers a local administration that is sensitive to specific research needs. The major services that will be available include: GRANTS and CONTRACT DEVELOPMENT - Center scientists will have access to a Grants and Contract Development Officer who will assist with the development of competitive grant applications and facilitate agreements with other institutions in support of collaborative research initiatives. ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANCE - Scientists will have assistance with manuscript and proposal preparation. In addition, the acquisition and dissemination of announcements for programs and seminars will be centralized and coordinated. LABORATORY MANAGEMENT - Scientists will have access to a lab manager. This individual will work with a consultant to develop and implement a plan for purchasing supplies that is responsive to the needs of biomedical researchers. The lab manager will also centralize the acquisition and dispensation of research supplies, develop an in-house store for commonly used supplies and develop management procedures for use of the store and for use of other shared resources. A CORE RESEARCH FACILITY - A core laboratory with a full-time technician will be available to Center scientists. The major services offered will include growth and maintenance of cell lines, gel electrophoresis of prepared samples, chromatography, immunoassays and training of students and staff. SEED GRANTS - Center scientists will have the opportunity to compete for seed grant funds which may be used to start new collaborations or enhance existing ones. Lastly, this proposal includes a request for funding for two collaborative research projects between Spelman scientists and scientists at Clark Atlanta and Emory Universities and Morehouse School of Medicine. Scientists who participate in the Center should realize the following advantages: the concentration of various research expertise on relevant biomedical problems via collaborations with other center scientists and with scientists at research intensive institutions, enhanced research productivity as evidenced by presentations and publications, enhanced research productivity through grantsmanship and collaborations, and enhanced communications via journal clubs and seminars.